This invention relates to a device for unclogging air or pressure lines and more particularly to a device for unclogging the pneumatic pressure lines between a speedometer and its intake in the housing of a boat motor.
In the use of pneumatic pressure for the operation of many types of devices, such as pressure gauges for speedometers used a in power boats, or the like, the pneumatic pressure intake lines are exposed to an environment which contains particulate materials therein. And, it is common for the intake into the pneumatic pressure lines to become clogged. In many applications these intake openings, or ports, are difficult to get to in order to clean or remove the particulate materials plugging the opening. Particularly, in the operation pressure activated speedometers for a power boat, the pneumatic pressure speedometer is in flow communication via a flexible tubing with the intake, the intake into the pneumatic air line being disposed in a direction counter to the flow of water which creates the pressure within the pneumatic line. In rivers, lakes, and the like, it is common for the water to have floating particulate materials therein to clog the pneumatic pressure intakes and lines and therefore prevent operation of the speedometer. In many instances, when the pneumatic pressure line intake is in an outboard motor housing, it requires removing the boat from the water to unclog the line, which is relatively time consuming and costly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for unclogging air lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for unclogging pneumatic pressure lines and intakes for the speedometer for power boats.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device which includes a pressurized air source in flow communication with a three-port valve wherein two of the ports in the valve are connectable to the tubes connecting a fluid intake opening and a pressure gauge. One port in the valve is connectable to a tube which connects to the pressure gauge and another port is connectable to a tube in flow communication with the intake opening into a pneumatic line. The third port is in flow communication with a pressurized air source. Thus, when the pressurized air source is activated, the position of the valve is positioned so that the air flows through the three-port valve in the direction of the intake opening and when the pressurized air source is in an off or deactivated condition, the three-port valve is positioned so that the intake opening is in flow communication with the pressure gauge (speedometer).